


Alone in the TARDIS

by WentworthWeedle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthWeedle/pseuds/WentworthWeedle
Summary: When Rory gets shot by an alien robot, his hormones go into overdrive, and who is the Doctor to resist?





	Alone in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proof-read, so sorry if it's a jumbled mess.

Rory pushed the TARDIS door open and fell in, immediately shoving it closed and collapsing against the door, panting. "Doctor, what was that?" He asked, out of breath.  
"That was a Uranian robot engineered by the warrior species 'The Phallic's', of course they died out about 100 years ago now but their technology is so clever it continues to exist and grow and expand by itself. They existed for one purpose. The Phallic's had very low sex drive, I assume that's how they died out, so they engineered robots to give them boosts of hormones so they would pro-create. I need to know this Rory, did they shoot you?" The Doctor explained in his matter-of-fact way, waving his arms about as usual as he punched random buttons and pulled weirdly shaped levers.

Rory looked at him in disbelief. The Phallic's? Robots to make you horny? Suddenly he felt a small pain in the palm of his hand. He had touched the robot before it had awoken. "Doctor..." he began, before noticing the hardening in his trousers. It had infected him. "Doctor, it got me." Rory half moaned, trying not to touch himself.  
"Rory... Rory it's OK, but there is only one way you can cure it..." The Doctor said quietly, approaching Rory, who had now stood up and was resting against the doors. "You have to have sex."

Rory groaned. He didn't want to have sex with the Doctor but at the same time, he did. The doctor reached him and held him close. "It's going to be okay..." The Doctor whispered in his ear. The next thing they knew their mouths had collided and they were softly kissing each other. The Doctor had reached down and was lightly rubbing the front of Rory's trousers, allowing for Rory to moan into his mouth. The Doctor had always wanted to do this and now was his chance. He kissed Rory hungrily and Rory reciprocated. Rory's hands were tangled in the back of The Doctors hair as he had to grip onto something. The Doctor slowly started pushing off Rory's jacket and threw it onto the ground, still kissing him. Rory attempted to do the same with the Doctor but he had to pull away from the kiss to be able to take The Doctors brown jacket off.

One of The Doctors hands were now touching Rory's erect penis while his other hand was feeling Rory from behind, running his hand down from Rory's hair to his ass, and grabbing it, making Rory jolt forward in pleasure. "Fuck yes Doctor" Rory moaned. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. The Doctor went to do the same, he started to take off his bow tie before he was interrupted by Rory. "Leave it on." Rory commanded. The Doctor grinned and removed his shirt without touching the bow tie.

They resumed kissing. Rory felt as if he were in Wonderland. The Doctors lips felt like heaven against his and Rory never wanted it to stop. The Doctor began to unzip Rory's trousers and he pushed them down to Rory's ankles. He then knelt down and lightly brushed his lips over Rory's erect cock. Rory groaned, "More, please Doctor, more..." The Doctor stood up again and led Rory to the control panel, "Lean against here." The Doctor instructed. He slowly knelt down and pulled Rory's boxers. Rory's cock sprung out. It must have been at least 7 inches long. The Doctor licked from the head to the base of Rory's cock. Rory threw his head back and clung onto The Doctors hair as The Doctor engulfed his entire penis into his mouth. 

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Rory started thrusting his hips slowly forward into the Doctor's mouth, matching the same speed as The Doctor. Rory had only had sex with one man before, whereas the Doctor had slept with Jack and The Master, once both at the same time. Rory felt pleasure building up as his thrusts into the Doctors mouth began to get faster. "Doctor, I'm... I'm gonna..." The Doctor stopped sucking and pulled away, halting Rory's release. "You don't cum until I tell you to." The Doctor said sternly, with a slight grin on his face. "Now, you suck me."

Rory got suddenly excited. He couldn't wait to have The Doctors dick in his mouth, he had seen The Doctor masturbating before in the shower, and he was so turned on by it that he masturbated every night, wishing that dick would be inside of him. They swapped places so that The Doctor rested against the console. Rory pulled down the Doctors trousers, revealing boxers with small images of footballs on them, he was so horny that he pulled them straight down and took the Doctors dick (that was easily 9 inches, due to him being an alien Rory supposed) into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down it, whilst also using his hand to reach the bottom of The Doctor's dick. The Doctor groaned and stayed still, allowing Rory to do all the work. 

Rory found The Doctors cock quite challenging as it was so big, he would take his mouth off it, creating a satisfying slurp sound that made The Doctors cock jump, and then he would lick up and down it, savoring it. The Doctor kept his eyes closed as Rory did this for about 10 minutes before he pulled Rory away from his dick. "Get on your back," The Doctor commanded. Rory agreed and laid on his back on the TARDIS console, fully naked. The Doctor held Rory's legs up into the air and put his face to Rory's anus and started to lick it. Rory groaned and writhed under the Doctors tongue against this sensitive area. The Doctor then inserted a finger into his lovers anus. Rory yelped in pleasure and begged for more. Another finger. Rory could feel himself being stretched. Another finger. Rory started going light headed with pleasure. "More... Doctor, please, I need you inside of me." The Doctor winked and left Rory momentarily naked on the console. He came back a moment later holding a bottle of lube and a condom. 

The Doctor rolled the condom onto his hard dick and put lube onto Rory's anus and his own dick. "You ready?" He asked Rory. Rory nodded eagerly. He felt his dick at his entrance, slowly pushing in. Rory winced slightly because of the pain, but he kept going. The Doctor's full 9 inch dick was inside Rory now. Rory nodded, signalling the Doctor to continue. Without warning, The Doctor almost pulled all the way out, but then slammed all the way back in, causing Rory to scream in both pleasure and pain as The Doctor hit him in exactly the right place. Again, The Doctor pulled almost all the way out slowly, then slammed back in. Rory flew his hands behind him, triggering the TARDIS to start moving through time and space. 

The vibrations of the TARDIS mixed with the ever-increasing speed of The Doctor threw Rory into a sense of bliss. The Doctor was overwhelmed with pleasure as he continued thrusting. A bead of sweat fell from his head onto Rory's. He grabbed Rory's cock and started pumping it at the same speed he was thrusting. At this point Rory was just making a bunch of groans and occasionally said "Doctor..." or "harder..." Suddenly The Doctor began to reach his climax and continued slamming into Rory so hard that Rory couldn't breathe. The TARDIS continued to shake and rattle, making the usual sounds. The Doctor yelled as he came and buried his face into Rory's neck, his hair wet with sweat. "Doctor... I need... to cum.." Rory moaned.

The doctor took Rory's cock into is mouth again, this time going full force, bobbing his head back and forth so quickly. Rory started panting and groaning as he held the Doctor so far down onto his dick that his nose was touching the bottom of Rory's stomach. Rory shot several loads of hot, sticky cum down the Doctors throat. The Doctor tried to swallow as much of the cum as possible but his mouth started overflowing. Rory collapsed onto the floor of the TARDIS as it landed in an unknown location. The Doctor fell next to him as the both looked to the ceiling of the TARDIS. After laying for 5 minutes, The Doctor looked over at Rory. Fast asleep, he kissed Rory lightly on the forehead, "All cured" he whispered. Still naked, he got up to check where the TARDIS had materialized, opening the doors, he saw he same robot that had infected Rory. "Fuck."


End file.
